The Past- a brothers loss
by AstralUmbral
Summary: Lunara visits a special place in the twelves wood that has always brought her peace and a bit of sorrow.


Sunlight streamed through canopy of leaves above. Glittering droplets of sunshine oozed like honey falling through the cracks. The day was warm, the air fresh and sweet with the scent of wild flowers. The narrow trail she followed wove its way through the trees, the sound of birds and the occasional snapping twig the only things that accompanied her.

Snow white tail flicked behind her, leaning back she placed her arms behind her head, looking up at the sea of emerald green above her. The Twelveswood was always green, always thick and growing. At least that was what it seemed like, she couldnt remember a time that it wasnt green.

"It's beautiful today... You loved days like this." She murmured, "I find they dont shine like they used to. But Im still greatful for them."

The Miqo'te female took a seat on the plush grass. The soft blades like carpet under her, flecked with daisies and violets. Idle, lithe, fingers picked at the blades. Occasionally she would clutch a flower, her back leaning against the hard stone face as she relaxed. "I'm sorry I havent come to visit in awhile... Things have gotten complicated."

The wind toyed with her hair, a small smile blooming on her face. "Would you believe Im a Warrior of Light? Its such a silly title isnt it? I dont mean to brag but, I have helped save the world on more than one occasion now."

White petals fell from her hands, plucking them as she spoke. One by one they fell and scattered over her lap like falling snow. "I've fought primals.. ive fought the empire, both of those one more than one occasion mind you. I have traveled through Aether, Fought in a war, Made countless friends." Her throat threatened to close on her, "and lost countless more."

"I'll tell you about them all one day. I could never do this all on my own. I think you would enjoy the dragons the best.. I've been to Ishgard and Kugane, and Doma. That map we made when we were kids, I think I nearly have all of the places marked off now. "

Her hand pressed against the stone, cold. Unmoving. Even the light from the sun as it drifted through the trees could give it no warmth here. " It should be you, you know... It never should have been me. Never..."

Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks but she slammed her fist against the stone and shook her head. No, now was not the time for tears. Not for sadness. A smile better suits a hero. So even as the tears still came she smiled. The corners of her mouth ached and she persisted.

The Miqo'te woman sniffled a bit, closing her eyes. "Im sorry I havent been back." guilt continued to eat at her. Guilt for the past, guilt for avoiding her feelings. Guilt for avoiding him.

"I know... you would think it was foolish of me, but you're the reason I took up Astrology." She confessed, a half laugh escaping her. The look she could feel boring into her from across that vast distance. " some part of me thought.. maybe if it was real, if the stars and spirits could guide us.. maybe I could have you to guide me again. Have some small part of you with me again."

How her heart ached for the past. For her lost youth, for stolen moments, for secrets told. For days too shortly numbered.

Tears threatened to flow once more but she tilted her head to the sky. To the warmth of the sun. She let it wash over her, to dry her tear stained cheeks. Her eyes closed and her smile eased. No longer a forced grin, it was a somber glow upon her features. "But that isnt going to happen. It was a stupid and fool hardy hope, but in a way perhaps you did guide me after all. To a true calling. "

"Next time, I'll tell you all about the Dragonsong and how the cold saps the heat from your very bones in the highlands. " Her hand caressed the smooth stone as she stood. Leaving a small pile of flowers at the base. " The dragons would have loved you. "

"Good bye, Ravi. " Her slender hand patted the stone as she stood.

"Tell Mother I said Hello, Altair." She said, with out looking over her shoulder. The shadow in the trees shifted slightly, shame in being spotted.

"She misses you."

A soft hit against the walls of her heart, she pursed her lips and continued walking. " Dont poach the forest dry."


End file.
